Impossible
by HaloKeres-Chan
Summary: Here he was, kidnapping her while cosplaying as King of Fiore. Then again, he's Natsu Dragneel. Nothing's impossible for him. NaLu. Spin off of episode 199.


**Impossible**

* * *

"Should I pick this one? Or this one?" Lucy started a mental debate with herself about which dress to pick; the pretty floral patterned maxi dress or the halter print one.

"Stop arguing with yourself and pick one already!"

"Shut it, Natsu!" Lucy shouted at the fire-breathing dragon slayer, who was leaning against the wall, repeatedly—and unconsciously—setting his hand on fire out of boredom.

"Weirdo." Natsu rolled his eyes. Lucy threw her hands down and started pouting. She turned around in an attempt to make Natsu feel bad for making her upset. Unfortunately, she failed.

"Why'd you even bring me in the first place?" Natsu asked lazily.

Lucy sighed, turned back a full 180°, and continued her mental debate. "Because you were the only one who was free. Erza's out helping Wendy and Carla pick a dress, I have no idea where the hell Happy went (not that I'd go with that stupid cat), Gray was dragged on a shopping spree with Juvia, and Levy disappeared somewhere with Gajeel. Who else could I ask for opinion? Besides, the ball at Mercurius is tonight, and I _need_ to pick a dress soon."

The blonde slammed a finger into Natsu's chest. "And _you_ need a tuxedo for tonight."

"Pfft, like hell you'll get me into one of those. They're way too tight. Too formal, too."

"Didn't know you could use that word." Lucy muttered.

At the thought of an idea, Lucy clapped her hands together. "How about I try both of them on, and see which one is better?"

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Lucy took both dresses with her and opened the curtain to the dressing room.

Natsu stared after her. Lucy could be such a loud-mouthed weirdo at times, he realized. She was getting way too picky about the right dress for the ball at Mercurius. Maybe if they ditched the ball and just went to hang out at a bar to celebrate Fairy Tail's victory instead...

Thus, Natsu started a planning on how he could kidnap Lucy during the ball.

"Oi! Natsu!" Lucy waved a hand in front of Natsu's face. He snapped his attention to her.

The celestial mage wore the floral maxi dress, grabbing the skirts and swishing it around.

"So? What do you think?" She asked, slightly flushed since the dress was slightly transparent.

For a fraction of a second, Natsu felt his mouth open, but quickly closed it.

"Looks good." Was all he could manage without becoming a sputtering mess.

Lucy grasped the skirt and looked down at the hem. "You sure? I think it's a little long..."

The salmon-haired fire breather lit his hand aflame. "Then I could burn it off for ya."

The blonde Fairy Tail mage wrapped her hands protectively over the dress. "No way! You're not allowed to touch this!"

Natsu huffed, but grumpily let his flame dissipate. Lucy took in a breath of relief, and said, "Let me try on the other dress, and then we'll leave, alright?"

Her dragon slaying friend groaned, but nodded, making her inwardly smile.

"Alrighty. I'll be out in another few minutes." Lucy marched back into the dressing room, feeling strangely optimistic.

When peeling off the maxi dress, Lucy started thinking about _why_ she even dragged her partner with her. She knew Natsu hated this kind of thing, so why? Maybe it was so she could have some company. No, she would've gone with Erza and Wendy if that was the case. Maybe with Mirajane and Lisanna. Heck, Lucy might've actually thought about hanging out with Gray and Juvia, though the bluenette would constantly call her "Love Rival."

"Hey! Are ya almost done? I'm getting bored, ya know!"

A tick mark appeared on Lucy's forehead. " **Shut the hell up or you die!** " She threatened darkly.

Silence.

Lucy sighed quietly, pulling the sleeves of the halter printed dress on. Natsu really wore on her nerves, and he pressed so many buttons. How dense could he be to not realize how angry she was?

Pushing the curtain aside, Lucy bashfully glanced at the store window. "Natsu? What about this one?"

The halter dress seemed very loose around her waist, without a belt or ribbon or anything. It also revealed a lot of cleavage...

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She smashed her hands over her chest. Showing this much wasn't what she was used to, especially in front of Natsu, who had seen her completely uncovered when the dragons attacked. That was so embarrassing for her...

The blonde heated up at the memory of them spinning around in that bell.

"I'm ugly, aren't I?" She asked, realizing that Natsu wasn't saying anything. The teen snapped out of his trance.

"I don't know, are ya?"

"I guess..." Lucy turned around and looked at her back. "Yep. I'm ugly. Very, very, ugly in this dress."

Natsu moved from his spot against the wall, and walked in a circle around a bewildered Lucy. She shyly pushed on the hem of the dress, wondering what Natsu would say. She wasn't expecting these words though.

"I'm pregnant."

Lucy stumbled backwards in surprise. "H-HUH?!" A large blush enveloped her face. _The hell? Natsu's pregnant? That's not right! Unless he made out with someone...specifically another male..._

Lucy backed away from Natsu, her eyes glaring daggers. Natsu raised his eyebrows at her strange behavior.

"What? I thought we were playing a game."

Now it was Lucy's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Huh?" She asked once again. Natsu face palmed. **Natsu** face palmed. Wow. If **Natsu** was doing a face palm, that must mean Lucy's being extremely stupid.

"I thought we were saying the impossible, weirdo."

The blonde stared in confusion, when it all came crashing down on her. Lucy swore she felt so hot she felt steam coming out of her head. The blush on her face darkened considerably.

"NATSU!"

The sakura-haired fire breather couldn't hold in his laughs. "The look on your face is priceless!"

In the end, Lucy ended up buying the halter dress, since Natsu himself said that she looked beautiful in it. Indirectly, that is.

* * *

"Where do you think Natsu went?" Wendy asked, tugging on the edge of her pale blue shawl.

"Who knows? Maybe he's burning his tuxedo off. _And I payed so much for it too._ " Lucy muttered the last part, taking a drink of her fruit punch.

"Once I see him again, I'll make sure he gets his proper punishment." Erza entered the conversation, holding a fist dramatically in the air.

Lucy felt sweat drop down the side of her face. "...yeah..."

 _Where in the world could that idiot be? He's in for a world of hurt once Erza finds him. Just what could he be doing that's more important than celebrating Fairy Tail's victory in the Grand Magic Games?_

 **"Everyone! Please welcome his highness, the King of Fiore!"**

When Lucy turned her attention towards the balcony, she swore she could've fainted right then and there.

"Okay, people! I'm king now, and I can do whatever I want, got it?!" Natsu demanded, throwing his foot on the railing, the King's crown tilting off his head slightly. The true King of Fiore, thanks to how short he was, couldn't reach his crown, and was struggling to grab it.

Natsu laughed loudly, a smile on his face. He jumped off the balcony, the cape he was wearing dragging behind him.

Taking a few steps back, Lucy, despite being surprised, realized she should've been expecting this.

Natsu landed heavily on the ground, creating an evident _thump_ as he did so. He zig-zagged through the crowd, maneuvering towards his blonde companion.

Seeing the insane dragon slayer rushing towards her, Lucy decided to make a run for it, turning her back to him and taking off as fast her plat-formed feet could take her. Of course, she wasn't fast enough.

Natsu grabbed her in his arms bridal style, an evil grin on his face.

"Ahhh! Help me! I'm getting kidnapped!" Lucy cried, flailing her arms frantically.

She accidentally slapped her kidnapper's face.

"Ow! Watch it, Luce! I'm just trying to get us some alone time!" Natsu shouted.

Lucy stared at him curiously. "What?"

Natsu's smile grew larger. "Let's just hang out, right Luce?"

The blonde felt a tiny smile appear on her face at his determination for some alone time together. _Natsu, you idiot._

Sure, he decided to cosplay as the King of Fiore, and jumped down from a balcony to kidnap her, but what else is there to expect? This is Natsu we're talking about. He does the impossible.

* * *

 **The End! My second oneshot! I know, I needed a break again, but I just had to get this out. This one is better than Bicycle, I think, so yeah! Don't worry, I'm working on TEIWWB, okay?**

 **Bye bye, my lovelies~**

 **~heavendragonslayer**


End file.
